


Dean's Mixtape

by icebucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlets, M/M, Sam ships Destiel, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's most closely guarded mixtape contains songs that remind him of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Mixtape

The summer after Cas fell, the brothers took him to a fireworks show. Dean parked on the side of the lake that had no other people, and the three of them squeezed onto the hood. 

Cas had grumbled about going, but now he looked up, fascinated by the bursts of color flickering in the night sky. Dean was less conscious of Sam's hip pressed against his and more aware of the soft color against Cas' face. 

He thought, in a way, Cas was a firework. He was energy bottled up in a tiny canister, about to burst, and eventually, he would explode in a shower of brilliance. 

As Dean watched, Castiel's mouth fell open slightly, his chin angled towards the night sky, a grin teasing the corner of his mouth. He heard Sam laugh softly to his left at the expression of wonder on the ex angel's face, and Dean let his eyes wander over Castiel's cheekbones, softly illuminated in the night. 

They were fireworks, he thought, watching Cas' eyes dance. They were fireworks that had already burst, and now they were falling, falling, falling to earth in a shower of sparks. 

Falling was shit, Dean knew, and Cas more so than anyone, but he guessed that if they were going to fall, it would be better if they fell together. 


End file.
